kenny gets rich
by lucasacdc
Summary: kennys mom wins the lottery and cartmen tries to get kenny to buy him concert tickets but he buys them for stan and kyle


south park

kenny gets rich

chapter one

better to be pissed off than pissed on

One saturday stan kyle cartmen and kenny

are building a snowman hey dudes im going to go see big guys concert said cartmen are you guys going.I dont know says kyle what is big guys only the greatest band ever says you going kenny says stan. i dont have the money said kenny

oh yeh cause your poor says are you poor says kyle.

well dudes im going home says cartmen yeh us to

says the others about an hour later cartmen is setting on his fat ass wathing terrence and cartmen yells did you get my concert tickets like i ask.

no pupecins they were sold out cartmens mom said

but mom i told you to do one thing you hour mumy can only do so much miss catmen replied yeh thats for shore said am so pissed off said cartmen im calling stan so catmen picks up the phone and calls stan stan says catmen what do you want fat ass said stan im not fat god damit listen are you going to the concert i dont know dude said stan.

wy said stan arent you i dont know my idiot mother dident get the tickets like i ask

can you get me some said cartmen fuck you fat boy says stan and hangs up son of a bitch replies cartmen that ass hole damit.

chapter two

winning the lottery

kenny and his dad is sitting at home

fighting over a peice of bread for lunch

kennys mom barges through the door i won the lottery what the hell said kennys dad how much

10.0000 dollers holy mother of god says kennys dad no more poor life for at cartmens house he is trying to get kylr to buy him some tickets no said kyle im not buying you no tickrts

you fucking jew says cartmen.

kennys family go shopping they buy new cloths

a new house new every thing wow its weird how things change over night kennys dad said.

i know its wonder full says kennys mom no more starving no more poor lets go home and get some real food.

chapter three rubbing it in

the next morning the kids was wating on the bus kenny shows up in rich and fancy clothes holy shit what happend to you kenny replied stan my mom won the lottery

cool will you by me some tickets kenny said cartmen your my friend screw you fat boy i ant doing shit hay you poorrr rich basterd after all the years of being called poor it all changes said kenny.

when the bus stops to picke up the boys good morning miss crabtree said stan sit down were runing late said misscrabtree very mad holy crap what happen to you kenny said crabtree my mom won the lottery

well you can set in the rich saction sweet said kenny when he set down he looked at cartmen and said hahaha fat boy its the other way around now.

when the boys get to school they get in there seats kenny wy are you likr that said garrison my mom won the lottery

well thats good how does it feel to be rich said garrison it feels dame good mr garrison looking at tye boys said keeny

cartmen is thinking in his mind if i can trick kenny to buy me some tickets al do it

chapter three

the concert

after school cartmen is still trying to get kenny to buy him the tickets kenny buy me some tickets no fat ass well screw you kenny im going does cartmen want to go to the concert so bad kenny said stan yeh said kyle i dont know but ill buy you guys some tickets

ok that would be go get some said kenny.

back at cartmens house he is still trying to figure out how to get the tickets kenny is an ass hole he should buy me tickets son of a bitch.

kenny stan and kyle got the tickets thanks kenny said stan and kyle your welcome im going home said kenny ok said kyle see you at the concert.

that asshole said cartmen still trying to get tickets

ive been wanting to see the concert no dumb kenny the door bell rang it was stan and kyle me and kyle are staying at my grandmas house tonight what am i suppost to do figure out something said stan.

the concert is tonight cartmen is if i cant go all watch it on tv.

you think hell know said stan no said kyle.

that night they got kenny and cought a bus to the concert to bad cartmen dont get to come they mocked.

back at cart mens house hes getting ready to watch it on tv thats right said cartmen.

as the boys arrive they walk in and take a seat.

back at cartmens he starts to get suspeches and calls stans did stan go to kyles granmas with him wy no they went to a concert said stans mom hellow hellow said stans is getting a bus to the concert.

back at the concert the boys are seated this is going to be sweet said stan.

cartmen gets to the concert security stops him ticket idont have one said cartmen you need one look elvis said cartmen and runs in the main room and finds stan and kyle and kenny kenny you basterd you bought them tickets but not me ill kill you said cartmen.

take it easy said stan if you would have been alot nicer maybe he would have you always called him poor

yeh you guys are right hes not poor he is rich now

im sorry kenny said cartmen and the boys watched the concert together.


End file.
